Yuushiro's Story: The Forgotten History
by YushiroUkitake
Summary: FRIST CHAPTER REPLACED hiding out in the real world for unknown reasons. Suddenly one day Ise Nano comes in through her window demanding she help with healing efforts, with her multiple secrets on the line she is led away to meet the other legendary healer Captain Unohana herself. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than Yuushiro or anyone I later say, kubo-sensi owns the rest.


Yushiro's Story: The Forgotten History

I always felt like I was different from other kids my age. Ever sence I was a little kid I've felt like a waterfall was constantly tumbling off my shoulders. None of the other kids had this happen to them... I guess it's my own fault sence I came here myself.

I left Soul Society after getting chased down by Soul Reapers every time I tried healing someone. But enough of that for now, instead let me tell you of the here and now. I live in America not Japan, so that way I don't have to worry about them bugging me. I go to high school every day, come home, eat, sometimes hang out with some kids from my school. They mainly pick my brain for answers for their history homework or to study for tests these humans are forced to take so often.

Before I forget to mention this, I've created something similar to a faux body. The faux body I created is created out of living flesh so those from Soul Society who find my location can't use they're damn normal faux body detectors. One time when that damn Urahara first created that monstrosity I was in karakara town helping someone and I had to run to make a hasty escape for fear of being discoverd.

Don't ask me why I'm running even I know not the reason to that little question. I've done this for as long as I can remember, my mom left when I was 7 and I don't mean 7 in our normal age telling that's 7 in human years, all she said was to not let Yama find me.

When I was fifteen I started teaching myself different healing kido, the kind I've learned no one else I'v seen can do it. One day I snuck into the kuchiki manor and did some reading up on my little dilemma and found that the instant healing that I learned was out of they're ainchent legends and that its a lost art. After reading that I now understand the chasing.

The first person I healed thought I was in the Goti squads and thanked Unohana. She in turn asked to see it and was baffled. Of all of the things she then sensed me and matched my reitesu to the previously severed limb and chased me, no this had happened to me before the illness got to the point it is at now.

I hear that people who have this sickness loose the color of their hair.

"We have to go now Yuushiro, we will see you once you are feeling better," Ben said as he and Clare rise to leave.

"I will see you later as well, thanks for the notes."

"Thanks for helping us understand the class," Clare said shyly. They then both left my room closing the door quietly behind them.

Shit what's that noise...

No sooner as my fellow students left a soul reaper had appeared in my window. I acted like I saw and hered nothing, but that's a little easier said then done. Especially when said shinagami goes through my window, and in to my room. She then gazes at me through wired specticales, her gaze isn't exactally cold, but there is curiosity in her intelligent gaze. It seems almost that she knows that I can see her... Almost. She continues to watch me as I continue to act oblivious to her existence, while acting interested in my book.

She then did the thing I had dreaded for what felt like the last couple hundred of years, she walks up to me snatches the book from my hand.

" Your coming with me " she says, firmly grasping my hand dragging me off my bed and out the window, before I can make my protests known to the outside world. Being dragged through the city I quickly discard my faux body and stuff it in a loosely flapping sleeve.

"Why do I have to go there." I say, my voice oozing annoyance, but laced with curiosity.

"Sorry cant tell you yet" she informs me in a monotone voice.

"Be glad it was I who found you first, the others would not be as gentle as I" she says her voice lowering to just under freezing, slowly her voice warming as she spoke,

"The truth is, we need some healers because we are stretched thin as it is so we were requested to bring you back by any means we deemed necessary".

"Alright I'll stop resisting." I started to just follow her and to discontinue any further plans for escape and just follow the young woman leading me to my former home.

Getting there was the easier part, yes we did have the cleaner to deal with but that was nothing compared to what I was about to face.

I was greeted rather warmly by Unohana, the captain of squad four. I was then whisked away to a room occupied with a large mass of the injured and asked to help with them. I saw hope in her kind eyes ang agreed to do all that I could to help.

"I'm sure that sense its you I'm talking to I don't need to explain how to do everything," she said calmly. "Yes i can manage thank you."

I get started then, by moving to the corner farthest from the door. A man, boy really, barely out of the academy lie in the bed. I slowly gather my power in my hand "you'll be alright, I'll get you healed up in no time."

After getting him calmed down and begin working on his injuries. Next was a lady with strange hair it was black kinda to the base of her kneck with two braids that had white bandage material wrapped to them and at the ends they had a type of gold loop. Unlike the others she made not a sound, she didn't need the reassurance that all the others I've worked on needed. She just lie there silently. I started to work on healing her leg which had some awful gashes in it, the whole while the lady's scowl didn't seem to show signs of lessening.

after what seemed like forever, I was finished with most of the room in a time that was surprising even to me. The fourth squad captain had already left to work on a different group while I was working. Then it happened... I started coughing it started out slowly and I pulled out a rag to cough in then I felt it get harsher, and then felt the warm liquid rise up like bile in my mouth and started coughing in to the cloth by then I was kneeling on the floor one of the younger healers tried calming down the coughs to no avail. After five minutes of this I stop coughing as bad and can start to finally catch my breath.

By that time Unohana is in the room telling them to have me take a break as I weakly protest, she gets some green tea ready with some medicine she already had prepared somehow.

"Here, take these and don't over exert yourself next time," Unohana says calmly, but something in her voice says 'don't be so careless it might not be so easily helped next time', or mabye that is just my own worries projecting themselves in to what I hear.

I then go to a little break room type place that the young healer led me to.

"Rest here for a while, till I come back to get you," she says her large grey eyes watching me with a worried gaze.

"Um...ok I will, you guys shouldn't overerexert yourselves either," I say more motherly than I expected. She just pauses for a moment, watching me like she will discover something new about this strange person in front of her.

She turns and leaves the room leaving me alone. I then take in my surroundings, there are a few couches in this room, around a fireplace a table and large rug separating the two. I take a seat in the couch facing the fire and pull out a book that I am reading, and just start to relax while sending comforting reitsu out for the healers and patients alike. Time passes in no time and the girl, Isane I later find out is her name and she takes me to Unohana.

"Why did Unohana-taicho send for someone who was in the human world? Were you at one time a soul reaper, why else would she go through so much trouble to find you?"

"I think it has something to do with quite a while ago. I think you were new so you might not remember but I had healed someone and he thanked her because he thought I was a part of your squad. Captain Unohana then felt the reitsu on his arm, and thus tracked me down. I forgot what we talked about that day tho."

We walk through the division taking twists and turns like a maze, then we get to the squad barracks and then to her room. There are to many turns it would be difficult for me to get back to the place without assistance.

Isane then lightly knocks on her captains office door.  
"I've brought her like you requested, Taicho", she says calmly.

"Come in",Unohana replies.


End file.
